El demonio dragon
by Issei182
Summary: Despues de que sus padres fueran asesinados, issei aprendera todo acerca de lo sobrenatural buscando venganza. Isseixharem.


**Capítulo 1**

 **PRIMER CAPITULO**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece...aún**

 **\- Por qué? - Diálogos normales**

 ***Qué extraño* pensamientos**

 **(Aibou estas bien) draigg o albion u otro ser superior**

 **EL PASADO**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh.**

\- Mamá, Papá – gritaba un niño de unos 10 años aproximadamente.

\- Issei, dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando

\- Estaba jugando con Shidou-kun- detrás de él aparece un niño castaño de su misma edad- y sin querer nos alejamos mucho.

\- A la otra no se vayan muy lejos estábamos preocupados.

\- Lo sentimos, iremos a jugar un rato mas.

Dicho esto ambos niños salieron corriendo y sus padres no hacían mas que mirar con una sonrisa.

Despues de jugar, se pusieron a descansar y empezaron a hablar:

\- Oye, Issei tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo Shidou.

\- Que pasa?-contesto Issei

\- Mañana mis padres y yo nos vamos a Inglaterra y lo más probable es que ya no volvamos a Kuoh.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntaba un Issei molesto y a la vez triste.

\- A mi igual me dijeron recién hoy y pensé que lo mejor era decírtelo.

\- Así que tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos-contesto un apenado Issei.

\- Por eso antes de irme quería preguntarte ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

\- ¿Para mí? Mmm... Obviamente un gran amigo - responde Issei

\- Idiota…snif...snif – empezando a llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa porque lloras?-responde preocupado.

-Por qué de seguro ni siquiera te diste cuenta que no soy un varón como tú crees, para empezar soy una chica Issei-baka.

\- ¡¿Eres una chica?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Pensaba que te darías cuenta pero no lo hiciste.

\- Lo siento, pero es que actúas como un chico y por eso te confundí…En serio perdón.

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos.

\- Si ya está oscureciendo.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta no se dirigieron la palabra Issei se sentía culpable e Irina molesta asi que todo se mantuvo en un incomodo silencio.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Irina:

\- Bueno Issei aquí nos despedimos tal vez no nos volvamos a ver-mientras lo abraza.

\- Te extrañare Shidou-san - recibe un golpe en la frente - Duele… ¿Por qué me golpeas?

\- Dime Irina y puedo pedirte un último favor ¿podrías cerrar los ojos por favor?

\- Está bien – obedece y cierra sus ojos, de pronto siento algo cálido en sus labios y ve a Irina besándolo.

\- Esto es para que no me olvides, adiós Issei.

\- Si… adiós Irina.

Issei regresaba a su casa tranquilamente y cuando abre la puerta ve un charco lleno de sangre.

\- ¡¿Q...q…q…que…es…esto? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Ve a su madre en el piso con unas heridas en su abdomen y ve a su padre en el otro lado también herido y en las paredes estaba escrito Issei Hyoudo.

-¡MAMA! ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- ¿I…i…se? Huye Issei huye - cayendo muerta.

\- ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! – escucha unos pasos y ve a un hombre con una túnica negra pero lo que mas resaltaba de el eran sus alas parecidas a la de un angel pero estas eran…negras como la noche.

\- Mmm… ¿quien eres tu y que haces aquí? – pregunto el hombre con frialdad.

\- ¿Tu les hiciste esto a mis padres?

\- Jajajaja con que tu eres el mocoso que me enviaron a eliminar, iba a matarte solamente a ti pero ya que no te encontré decidi entretenerme hasta que llegases.

Issei trata de golpear al hombre pero este fácilmente lo esquiva y de una patada lo manda a volar al otro lado de la casa.

\- No entiendo porque Kokabiel-sama me dijo que te eliminase no pareces una gran amenaza a futuro – sonríe maliciosamente mientras crea una lanza de luz – pero ordenes son ordenes.

Clavó la lanza en su pecho y se podía apreciar el gran charco de sangre, al mismo momento el hombre desaparece dejando solo a Issei quien ya estaba por entrar en un estado de inconciencia.

 **Issei POV**

El dolor es increíble, mi vista empieza a nublarse pero lo que mas me enfurece es que yo no pude hacer nada por mi culpa mis padres murieron y yo estoy morir.

No es justo yo quiero vivir, quiero vengarlos, quiero destruir y ver sufrir a ese hombre como el me hizo sufrir a mi.

¡QUIERO VIVIR! Grite con todas mis fuerzas, es el final nadie vendrá a ayudarme.

 **Normal POV**

Una luz cegadora invade el cuarto y de esa luz se puede apreciar que sale una chica pelinegra.

Al ver esta escena queda espantada y al ver al chico con vida, se acerca donde el y le dice:

\- Parece que pasaste por mucho pero no te preocupes ahora tu vivirás por mí y para mí – mientras el chico caía en un estado de inconciencia.

 **TIME SKIP – 1 SEMANA DESPUES**

 **Issei POV**

Empece a despertar, estoy acostado, todo parece haber sido un mal sueño, pero no lo es.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dije casi sin fuerzas sentándome en la cama – lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que después de ser herido por ese hombre vi a una chica, no lo recuerdo bien todo esta borroso en mi mente.

 **Normal POV**

De pronto alguien entra al cuarto.

\- Ahh… veo que ya despertaste.

\- Eres la misma chica de esa noche, ¿Qué paso? Recuerdo haber sido asesinado esa noche, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

\- Mira Issei—

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Lo vi esa noche tu nombre estaba escrito con sangre en la pared.

\- Entonces no fue un sueño.

\- Mira Issei lo que te ataco esa noche era un ángel caído.

\- ¿Ángel caído? ¿Te refieres a los ángeles bíblicos? ¿Acaso existen?

\- Si… todo lo sobrenatural existe hasta los demonios si te preguntas como estas aquí ahora es porque yo soy un demonio – desplegando sus alas - y te reencarne como mi sirviente, en todo caso como mi " **Peón".**

-¿Así que ahora soy un demonio?-analiza bien la situación y se inclina ante ella sorprendiéndola – gracias por no dejarme morir, vengare la muerte de mis padres y le serviré para siempre, Mi Ama, como usted ya sabe mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo de 10 años de edad.

\- Mi nombre es Serafall Leviathan, mucho gusto Issei, desde ahora cuidare de ti, mi lindo peón.

 **FIN CAPITULO 1.**

 **He aquí el capítulo 1 espero que sea de su agrado. Esta será una historia de harem, pero no decido quien será la principal por si acaso solo hay tres opciones para la principal que son: Irina, Serafall y Sona.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews para saber a quien les gustaría como la principal y díganme también a quienes les gustaría en el harem.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Issei182**


End file.
